Snartle
is a Rank S Ice-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Brave tribe. As of ''Yo-kai Watch 3, Snartle evolves into Namanamahage when fused with a Namadama. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch'': Befriending Yo-kai ** ''Yo-kai Watch 2'': Befriending Yo-kai *** ''Yo-kai Watch Busters'': Befriending Yo-kai *** ''Yo-kai Sangokushi'': Befriending Yo-kai *** ''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble'': Befriending Yo-kai ** ''Yo-kai Watch 3'': Befriending Yo-kai * ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Minor Yo-kai Biology Snartle has long light beige spiky hair and brown slender horns. He wears an teardrop shaped Oni mask that functions as his face, with the tip, eyebrows, and lips tidal blue and also the eyes and teeth in shades of yellow, a dirty green robe with brown armor, a dirty green hakama, and zori. Snartle carries two katana swords in both of his hands. Snartle is a strict Yo-kai who comes after misbehaving kids. In Yo-kai Watch, if the player crosses the street 5 times (only at areas with a crosswalk sign) without changing the signal beforehand, Snartle will attack them to teach them a lesson. In the anime, Snartle wants to teach city kids how to behave, but he finds that he cannot do so due to modern laws prohibiting the usage of his swords, making him depressed. As such, he desires to find a new form of being useful. In the games, Snartle is very powerful even by S-rank Yo-kai standards, as he can single-handily wipe out an ill-prepared team of six Yo-kai. It should be noted that the Traffic Light-event Snartle's power is influenced by the Watch Rank of the player's Yo-kai Watch. In the anime, he can be seen by people without a Yo-kai Watch due to him being a renowned Yo-kai, being a living parallel of the bogeyman. Profile Yo-kai Watch animation series Snartle appears in ''Yo-kai Snartle'' when he is seen terrorizing a crosswalk, looking for naughty children. He is arrested by the police for brandishing his swords, and eventually released on bail. The experience, combined with his recent inability to scare kids into behaving like he used to, leaves him surly and depressed. With the help of Nate, Snartle initially uses his swords to make juice for children, but this idea is quickly abandoned as it failed to encourage good behavior. Nate then summons Toiletta to remake Snartle's image. Toiletta decides to give Snartle a makeover by dressing him up similar to a mob boss, rechristening him as Boogey Woogey (NAMAHAGE in the original), and repurposing his sword motif to a golden trinket on a necklace. With the help of Toiletta, Snartle pulls off a wildly successful publicity campaign that lands him major roles in advertising and film, culminating in the two Yo-kai enjoying life in a swanky downtown office, and Snartle being the most popular Yo-Kai on the planet. However, Snartle's pride is shattered when Nate points out that Snartle isn't scary anymore, causing him to burst into tears and beg Toiletta for another image makeover, which she agrees to. The two Yo-Kai are then abruptly arrested by the IRS for tax evasion and make the headlines. Yo-kai Watch Snartle will attack the player if they go past crosswalks without pressing the button ad waiting for the green signal five times in a row. Snartle can be befriended tjrough normal means this way. Snartle's strength will scale to your current Yo-kai Watch rank, so it is recommended that the player should try to fight him early on with good pulls from the Crank-a-kai. Alternatively, Snartle appears in empty apartments and under cars in Tranquility Apartments in Shopper's Row. Yo-kai Watch 2 Snartle will appear the same way as in Yo-kai Watch. If the player go past crosswalks without pressing the button ad waiting for the green signal five times in a row, Snartle will attack them. Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Snartle can be freed from the Crank-a-kai with 3000 Y-Money, a Special Coin, a 5-Star Coin, an Exciting Coin, or a Red Coin. Yo-kai Watch Busters Snartle can rarely be befriended as a reward for clearing the Chapter 10 mission, Seriously Match, Red Light Busters, alternatively he can be freed from the Crank-a-kai with his own Boost Coin the player can use with the Crank-a-kai which ensures each time the player dont free him the chance rises. Yo-kai Sangokushi Snartle can be freed from the Crank-a-kai with a Sawtoakushi Coin (Wei), which ensures each time the player dont get him, the chance rises. Yo-kai Watch 3 Snartle will appear the same way as in Yo-kai Watch and Yo-kai Watch 2. If the player go past crosswalks without pressing the button ad waiting for the green signal five times in a row, Snartle will attack them. However, Snartle will only show up in Springdale. The player can also befriend Snartle in a Busters-T Dungeon trawlings. Game Data Evolution Fusion Yo-kai Watch 3 Stats |425|251|136|181|226}} Moveset Eytomology "Snartle" is a combination of "snarl" and "startle" Origin Snartle is based on the Namahage (also his Japanese name), a boogeyman from the Oga peninsula in the Tōhoku region. During New Year's, unmarried men of Oga dress up with oni masks and straw coats, and go around scaring girls and children brandishing a large kitchen knife and a wooden bucket, while chanting "Any crybabies in here? Are there any naughty brats?" The creature's name derives from namomi, the heat blisters one gets from sitting by a fire for too long, and hageru, "peeling off". The kitchen knife signifies the threat they'll peel the namomi off of any lazy bum who spends all winter in front of the fireplace doing nothing. Trivia * Snartle gives a Fruit Milk when encountered via Streetpass * Snartle is the first Yo-kai from the English Recap Time to be skipped over and pushed to a later date, due to the episode being based around April Fools. * As of Yo-kai Watch 3, Snartle is the only Rank S Yo-kai to evolve into another form. In other languages * Portuguese(Brazil): Severo-Kai Category:Brave Tribe Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Ice-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Meat Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Sword Yo-kai Category:Male Characters